


Cozy

by MissHammer



Category: due South
Genre: Cabins, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's cabin is cozy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skieswideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/gifts).



> For skieswideopen, I'm sorry but I can't write. :/ I hope you like this.


End file.
